PC board handles are known to act as a means for carrying a PC board and also for inserting a PC board into a card cage. A typical handle is comprised of a conductive material to prevent static discharges and is attached to the PC board using hardware, i.e. screws, washers, and nuts. With such hardware requirements, extra production steps are needed which reduces overall production efficiency. Therefore a need exists for an improved handle that eliminates the need for mounting hardware and increases production efficiency.